


震威段落

by Shigure_xx



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_xx/pseuds/Shigure_xx
Summary: 别问我老威是怎么被俘虏的——我觉得tfp的大波数值不输两边领袖本质拆文，夹杂了无脑吹大波的情感





	震威段落

“威震天，你的眼界，仍然十分狭窄，”震荡波的语气几乎没有起伏，“你受情感模块操纵太深了。”

确实很深，威震天在激烈而无可奈何的晃动中暴怒地想，此时在他对接口里顶弄的那根输出管，他渣的进得太深了。赛博坦重坦的各个部件都比飞行单位要更加结实，对接部件也意料之内地厚重而壮硕，此刻震荡波半跪在威震天身后，钳着他的腰毫不留情地将自己推送进去，再抽出一部分，随后再次贯穿进入。细微的电流声劈啪作响，夹杂在散热器的轰鸣声中，此外还有威震天粗重的喘息声和咒骂声。

霸天虎的首领此时以一种相当屈辱的姿势跪伏在冰冷的地面上，双手撑地，淋漓的冷凝液自额头始汇聚在他的下颌，然后滴落下去。而他的接口则是另一处更为湿润的地方，在震荡波深深浅浅的插入中他分泌了不少的润滑液，这些让他大为羞愤的液体甚至溢出了对接甬道，滑腻地挂在他的大腿上。

“后接口使用的频率过低，将接收的外部刺激以更高的效率转换为快感，这符合逻辑。”对此震荡波这样评价。

去你炉渣的高效率转换！威震天气得不行，他几乎要抬起手臂给身后剧烈顶撞他的那家伙一发融合炮，但在他有所动作的一瞬间，行为锁死程序立刻启动，让他直接动弹不得，几乎直挺挺向下栽去，眩晕之中震荡波捞起他的腰，避免了他和地面的亲密接触，同时那暗紫色的重坦猛一用力，活生生按着他又一次完全吞下了粗壮的输出管。

威震天一瞬间痛得半死也爽得要命，他嘶吼着骂起来，挣扎地挺动身体，接口却贪得无厌地收紧再收紧，吸附着震荡波的输出管，同时更多的液体像一股暗流般在他体内涌出来，震荡波意识到这一点，便不再给他足量的刺激，转而用顶弄和厮磨不轻不重地折磨他。

“你已经是第三次激活我植入你体内的抑制程序了，为什么还没有吸取教训？”他听上去仿佛真的很不解似的，但威震天明白他话语中暗含的贬低，废话他只是没有感情，这可不代表他没有恶意！威震天握紧了双拳，在滚烫的后接口被撑满和碾压节点的没顶快感中大口喘息起来。

“震荡——震荡波！我当初怎么会信任你这种该回炉的东西……你最好是今天杀了我，否则明天霸天虎大军就会彻底踩碎你和你的实验室！还有你的，呃，创世纪！”

他在说出那个名字之前非本意地哽了一下，这不单是因为震荡波对他的操弄实在过于难耐了——他发自内心地不愿意提及这个耗时长久而规模宏大的计划，整个宇宙也不过是那个科学家实验所需要的培养皿罢了，整个霸天虎事业也仅仅是无足轻重的一枚棋子、是宏观运转中绝非无可替代的一环。威震天只要想到这个名字就恨得要死，震荡波，究竟是你忠于霸天虎，还是霸天虎事业在成就你？

“否定。创世纪计划并非可以被主观叫停的程序，我所投放的种子早已沉积为新的矿层，除非你派霸天虎毁灭计划中涉及的全部星球——当然考虑到你对计划的了解程度和霸天虎兵力，这方法并不可行——”

震荡波一下一下向威震天的接口内捣进去，深紫色的输出管小幅度地抽出来，再加上力度捅回至深处，坚硬而硕大的顶端碾压在威震天的次级油箱垫片上，那钝痛几乎让他忍无可忍地呻吟出来，他的对接通道传感点与震荡波输出管表面的凸印螺纹死死绞缠在一起，随着身后那家伙每一次的挺动抽搐收缩着。震荡波的散热器发出了高速运转的嗡鸣声，而科学家的语气仍然像他的逻辑一般冰冷而纯粹：

“在你的内心，你认同创世纪计划对赛博坦不言而喻的重要性，也清楚我所做的一切从长远来看都有无可争辩的积极意义。你只是憎恨被我利用，或者说被我背叛的感觉罢了，这份憎恨使你失去了正确的判断力，所以我说，你十分狭隘，威震天。”

如果他不是在拆卸的过程中说这些话的话，听上去还会令人心服口服一些，威震天恼怒地想。但他现在没有多余的精力纠结这些，他和那个能边拆边讲科学的震荡波不一样，他现在浑身抖得一塌糊涂，精疲力竭，植入电路的抑制程序主动锁定了他的大部分体力，而震荡波对他的拆卸已经延续了很长一段时间，以至于他的下半身陷入一片乏力，任人宰割似地承受着绵长磨人的快感。震荡波揽着他的腰，抱着他架着他，这样看上去他们仿佛两情相悦的伴侣一般，这动作简直是不合时宜的缠绵，威震天懊丧地低吟了一声，那其中夹杂的情欲令他难以置信。

他重新低下头，机械地接纳着震荡波的抽送，这一切最终总会结束的，总会有个停止的时候，他想，我总会有重回霸天虎的一日，到那时候，你的死期就到了，震荡波，我会一寸一寸地压碎你，你会发现你为之自豪的逻辑模块一文不值，力量才是宇宙唯一不变的常量。

而很快他又摇了摇头，复仇不过是另一种被震荡波所鄙夷的情绪化反应罢了。这太累了，和纯粹的逻辑对抗过程无意义又痛苦，而且这什么也阻止不了，在这一点上震荡波说得对，时间仍在前行，而他什么也阻止不了。

震荡波，如果可以，希望我今后不要再见到你了。


End file.
